1. Field
Apparatuses, sensors, and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to an electronic apparatus, a distance measurement sensor and a control method for the electronic apparatus and the distance measurement sensor, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus configured to control a display according to a distance from a user, a distance measurement sensor and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is becoming an ultimate mediator to deliver information to humans and it has shown a fast growth since the development of an early cathode ray tube (CRT) type monochrome display apparatus that occupied a considerable volume to the development of a recent ultra-thin, wide-screen type full color display apparatus.
Development of such display apparatus is accelerated to move from a display apparatus that only outputs characters and images to a display apparatus that outputs more sophisticated and beautiful images.
The display apparatus is configured in a distinctive shape such that problems may occur. That is, space utilization is difficult because the display apparatus occupies much space in homes or public places where it is installed, aesthetic impression of space may deteriorate because it may be seen as a visual obstacle, and utilization of the display apparatus is limited due to the deteriorating aesthetic impression.
However, the above problems are being solved recently by using a transparent display or a mirror display apparatus, and these displays are applied to an advertising board or a refrigerator door, thus sensing a user approaching, and providing various information or serving as a refrigerator door capable of displaying a mirror or items therein.
In order to enhance accuracy of sensing a user approaching, demand for efficient arrangement and driving of a sensor for sensing a user approaching is increased.